Ben 10: Space Rift (Video Game)
This is a video game centered on my favorite characters, as Ben Tennyson is the main character. It is based off of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and X-Men: Legends. Synopsis: When Ben Tennyson accidentally breaks the Hand of Armageddon, he discovers that Eon has disappeared and his fragments are affecting other worlds, and he teams up with Rex Salazar and some other friends to save the day from doom! Playables: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - main protagonist, protector of Bellwood *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - protector of Bayville *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel) - protector of Berk, who later became Professor Rothbart, and became hell bent on the reign of his arts. *Merida DunBroch (Ruth Connell) - protector of DunBroch *Nick Daley (Skyler Gisondo) - protector of Brooklyn *Charlie Matheson (Tracy Spiridakos) - protector of Texas *Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny) - protector of Pallet Town *Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - protector of Jump City *Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) - protector of Amity Park *Juniper Lee (Lara Jill Miller) - protector of Orchid Bay *Dawn (Caitlynne Medrek) - protector of Playa da Winners *Yugi Muto (Dan Green) - protector of Domino City *Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) - protector of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *Tripp Campbell (Logan Miller) - protector of California **Ash Tyler (Stephen Full) **Burger Pitt (Greg Baker) **Derek Valentine (Steve Valentine) **K.C. Cooper (Zendaya) - playable in the mission against the Other Side **Chase Davenport (Billy Unger) - Playable with Adam and Bree in the Davenport Mansion **Adam Davenport (Spencer Boldman) - Playable with Chase and Bree in the Davenport Mansion **Bree Davenport (Kelli Berglund) - Playable with Chase and Adam in the Davenport Mansion **Kaz (Bradley Steven Perry) - Playable with Oliver in the Mighty Med **Oliver (Jake Short) - Playable with Oliver in the Mighty Med **King Brady (Mitchel Musso) - Playable with Boomer and Boz in Kinkow **King Boomer (Doc Shaw) - Playable with Brady and Boz in Kinkow **King Boz of Mindu (Adam Hicks) - Playable with Brady and Boomer in Kinkow **Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) - playable in the mission against the Dark Angels *Elsa the Snow Queen (Idina Menzel) - protector of Arendelle *Jack Frost (Kevin Noonchester) - protector of the North Pole *M'Gann M'Orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) - protector of Mount Justice *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - protector of the Providence Base Non-Playable Supporting Characters: Ben's World (The Plumber's Base): *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Magister Patellday (Rob Paulsen) - talk to him on any missions *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - talk to him on any alien species and details Kitty's World (X-Mansion): *Professor X (David Kaye) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Wolverine (Steve Blum) - talk to him on any missions *Storm (Kristen Williamson) - talk to her on the students and learning *Beast (Diedrich Bader) - talk to him on any details *Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) *Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) *Spyke (Neil Dennis) *Rogue (Meghan Black) *Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) Hiccup's World (Berk): *Stoick the Vast (Nolan North) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Valka (April Stewart) - talk to her on any dragons and learning *Gobber the Belch (Chris Edgerly) - talk to him on any details *Astrid Hofferson (America Ferrera) *Fishlegs Ingerman (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) *Snotlout Jorgenson (Zack Pearlman) *Tuffnut (T.J. Miller) *Ruffnut (Andree Vermeulen) Merida's World (DunBroch): *King Fergus (Billy Connolly) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Queen Elinor (Emma Thompson) - talk to her on any details *Harris, Hubert and Hamish *Maudie Nick's World (Museum of Natural History): *Larry Daley (Ben Stiller) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Ahkmenrah (Crispin Freeman) - talk to him on any details *Teddy Roosevelt (Mark Mosely) - talk to him on magic and learning *Jedediah (Dustin James Leighton) *Octavius (Dave Wittenberg) Charlie's World (Texas): *Miles Matheson (Billy Burke) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Aaron Pitman (Zak Orth) - talk to him on any details *Sebastian Monroe (David Lyons) - talk to him on any missions *Priscilla Pitman (Maureen Sebastian) *Rachel Matheson (Elizabeth Mitchell) Ash's World (Pokemon Center): *Professor Oak (Carter Cathbert) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Officer Jenny (Emily Williams) - talk to her on any missions *Nurse Joy (Kate Bristol) - talk to her on any details Starfire's World (Titans Tower): *Robin (Scott Menville) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Cyborg (Khary Payton) - talk to him on any missions *Raven (Tara Strong) - talk to her on any details *Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - talk to him on learning Danny's World (FentonWorks): *Jack Fenton (Rob Paulsen) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Maddie Fenton (Kath Saucie) - talk to her on any missions *Jazz Fenton (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - talk to her on any details *Sam Manson (Grey Griffin) *Tucker Foley (Ricky D'Shon) June's World (Ah-Ma's House): *Jasmine "Ah-Ma" Lee (Amy Hill) - report to her if you're ready to go on the mission *Monroe (Carlos Alazraquoi) - talk to him on any missions Dawn's World (Playa Da Winners): *Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) - owner of the place, along with Bridgette, you can report to them if you're ready to go on the mission *Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie) - owner of the place, as she re named it because everyone's a winner, you can report to them if you're ready to go on the mission *Duncan (Drew Nelson) - talk to him on any missions *Izzy (Katie Crown) - talk to her on any missions *Mike (Cory Doran) - talk to him on any missions *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) - talk to her about learning *Trent (Scott McCord) - talk to him about learning *Noah (Carter Hayden) - talk to him for details *Owen (Scott McCord) - talk to him for details Yugi's World (Kame Game): *Solomon Muto (Wayne Grayson) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Tristian Taylor (Sam Riegel) - talk to him on any missions *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) - talk to him for details Daisy's World (Playground): *Director Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) - talk to her on any missions *Leo Fitz (Iain de Castecker) - talk to him and Simmons for details *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) - talk to her and Fitz for details *Deathlok (J. August Richards) *Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) Tripp's World (Los Angeles, California): *Washington D.C.: **President Barack Obama (Reggie Brown) - Reggie Brown was best known for being the Obama Impersonator, so he plays and breaks the fourth wall like Martinez did, by saying, "I'm Barack Obama, (looking at the camera and it zooms close to him) the President of the United States", he is the mission handler to Iron Weasel to work with the Organization, Mighty Med, Lab Rats, the Kings and the Wizards in finding answers about the Golden Lute his father recovered to return to the Kuriskashastan (pronounced Kuri-s-k-AH-sha-stan) in the Consulate in Finland, report to him if you're ready to go on the mission **Ernie Cooper (Kamil McFadden) **Judy Cooper (Trinitee Stokes) **Kira Cooper (Tammy Townsend) **Craig Cooper (Kadeem Hardison) *Davenport Mansion: **Leo Dooley (Tyrel Jackson Williams) **Donald Davenport (Hal Sparks) *Mighty Med: **Skylar Storm (Paris Berelc) **Alan Diaz (Devan Leos) **Gus (Augie Isaac) *Kinkow: **Mikayla Makoola (Kelsey Chow) **Mason Makoola (Geno Segers) *Russo's Lair: **Justin Russo (David Henrie) **Max Russo (Jake T. Austin) **Harper Finkle (Jennifer Stone) **Theresa Russo (María Canals Barrera) **Jerry Russo (David DeLuise) Elsa's World (Arendelle): *Kai and Gerda (Stephen McHattie) - report to them if you're ready to go on the mission *Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) - talk to him on any missions *Anna (Kristen Bell) - talk to her for details *Olaf (Josh Gad) *Sven Jack's World (North Pole): *Nicholas St. North (Fred Tatasciore) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *E. Aster Bunnymund (Thomas Bromhead) - talk to him on any missions *Toothiana (Danielle Kaplowitz) - talk to her for details *Sandy Sanderson M'Gann's World (Mount Justice): *Batman (Bruce Greenwood) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) - talk to her on any missions *Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) - talk to him for details *Aqualad (Khary Payton) *Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Superboy (Nolan North) *Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) *Zatanna (Lacey Chabert) *Rocket (Denise Rouqette) Rex's World (Providence): *White Knight (J.K. Simmons) - report to him if you're ready to go on the mission *Agent Six (Wally Kurth) - talk to him on any missions *Dr. Holiday (Grey Griffin) - talk to her for details *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) *Captain Calan (Troy Baker) Bosses: *Eon (Yuri Lowenthal) - the main antagonist, the Hand of Armageddon was separated, so he's bent on recovering them so he can reclaim his chance of destroying the timelines. Ben's World: * Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) - the boss on Glacier Peak. * Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - the boss of the Plumber Fort * Gwen Tennyson/Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - angry that Ben fell for the robot, and main boss of Iron Fort Island. * Vilgax (Steven Blum) - the boss on King Neptune Space Station. Kitty's World: * Magneto/Erik Lensherr (Ron Perlman) - the boss of Genosha * Hiccup's World: ??? Merida's World: ??? Nick's World: *Kahmunrah (Marc Graue) - the boss of the Underworld *Al Capone (Andre Sogliuzzo) - the boss of the Museum of Natural History *Ivan the Terrible (Neil Kaplan) - the boss of the Smithsonian Museum *Napoleon Bonaparte (Brian George) - the boss of the British Museum Charlie's World: *Tom Neville/The Doctor (Giancarlo Esposito) - the boss of Bradbury, Idaho, the head of the Neville Militia, he used his power in the Neville Militia to make Bradbury, Idaho a new home for people who have suffered from loss and war, so he became The Doctor, a clown modeled from the one on the 3-Ring Ice Cream sign, as from the Nano who helped him **Connor Bennett (Mat Vairo) - the boss of California Commonswealth, he was dragged away by Neville, kicking and screaming, as he didn't know what was going on, Neville spared him from mind control of the nano and have him as Field Commander of the group to help innocent people to Bradbury, so they can free of their trauma and become happy, Charlie admitted to Ben that she was sent by Miles to lay with Connor to tick Monroe off, and after learning Miles tricked Monroe, Charlie felt she still loved Connor, if she'd attempt to tell her the truth that she saw Captain Dixon shoot Emma to death when she told Monroe that Connor is his son, even when he tried to shoot her to make Miles surrender, he'd change and forgive his father for not telling the truth and change like his father did *Nissam Jafar (Oded Fehrr) - the boss of Saudi Arabia, he was the one who supplied the brainwashing Arabic methods to Jack Davis so he can rule as President of the United States, he is the leader of the terrorist organization that supported Osama bin-Laden **Jack Davis (Cotter Smith) - the boss of Washington D.C. **Edward Truman (Steven Culp) - the boss of Guatemala Bay Ash's World: * Gary Oak (Jimmy Zoppi) - main boss in Indigo Stadium. Starfire's World: ??? Danny's World: ??? June's World: *H.A.M. Leader (Clancy Brown) - the boss of the Clock Tower, he sought to destroy the Magical Touchstones to make the world see the monsters, so he be seen as a hero to stop the, *Loki (Jeff Bennett) - the boss of the Museum *Auntie Roon (Susan Silo) - the boss at the Park Dawn's World: *Chris McLean (Christian Portenza) - the boss of the sunken Camp Wawanakwa *Ezekiel - the boss of Boney Island *Scarlett (Kristy Friday) - the boss of the Mechanical Pahkitew Island Yugi's World: ??? Daisy's World: *HYDRA: **Grant Ward/Hive (Brett Dalton) - the boss of ???, his parasites may sway Inhumans to his side, so to protect the Inhumans from mind control, you must use ??? to resist his mind control **Baron Strucker (Thomas Kretchsmann) - the boss of ??? **Dr. Daniel Whitehall (Reed Diamond) - the boss of ??? **Madame HYDRA (Svetlana Khodchenkova) - the boss of ??? **Gorgon (Nika Futterman) - the boss of ??? *Leviathan: **Vasili Dassaiev/Magadan (Keith Szrabajka) - the boss of ??? **Viktor Uvarov/Orion (David Sobolov) - the boss of ??? *The Skrulls: **Queen Veranke (Scarlet Johanson) - the boss of ??? **Super-Skrull (Manu Bennett) - the boss of ??? Tripp's World: *Victor (John Cena) - he knew his body was dying from hip replacement surgery, so he used a cloning process to clone him into a new and improved stronger body after his body died, he is the boss of the Kuriskasha Consulate in Finland on a mission with K.C. Cooper **Brett Willis (Ross Butler) - the boss of the ???, having still been on the run from Canada and still cares about K.C. *Douglas Davenport (Jeremy Kent Jackson) - the boss of the Davenport Lab to steal the Golden Lute **Victor Krane (Graham Shiels) - the boss of the Davenport Househould in the living room in Mission Creek, California *Bridget/Mrs. Terror (Jamie Denbo) - Oliver's mother and the boss of the Mighty Med, has been trying to steal the Golden Lute to unlock it's true potential **Catastrophe (Randy and Jason Skier) - the boss of the Domain **Annihilator (David Sobolov) - the boss of Philadelphia *King Kalakai/Yamakoshi (Bobby Ray Shaffer/Vincent Pastore) - the boss of the throne room of Kinkow **Lanny (Ryan Ochoa) - the mini-boss of the throne room of Kinkow **Zadoc (Michael Bailey Smith) - the boss of the castle of Kinkow **Kaita the Bat-Raider (Damion Poitier) - the boss of the Island of Kinkow *Gorog (John Rubinstein) - the boss of Empire State Building, he created the Golden Lute as a way to kill people by turning them into dark angels as his army **Dominic (Beau Mirchoff) - the boss of Wizard School **Giselle (Jennifer Alden) - the boss of Manhattan Elsa's World: ??? Jack's World: ??? M'Gann's World: ??? Rex's World: ??? Trivia: *This is a crossover between Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, X-Men Evolution, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, Revolution, Pokemon, Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Total Drama, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm in the Band, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Young Justice and Generator Rex. Gallery: Heroes: Ben's Team: Ben Tennyson.jpg Kitty Pryde (X-Men Evolution).jpg Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.jpg Merida DunBroch.jpg Nick Daley.jpg Charlie Matheson.jpg Rex's Team: Rex Salazar.jpg Miss Martian (Young Justice).jpg Jack Frost.jpg Elsa of Arendelle.jpg Tripp Campbell.jpg Quake (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.).jpg Danny's Team: Danny Phantom.jpg Juniper Lee.jpg Yugi Muto.jpg Dawn.jpg Ash Ketchum.jpg Starfire (Teen Titans).jpg Villains: Vilgax's Team: Vilgax.jpg Magneto.jpg Drago Bludvist.jpg Lords Macintosh, MacGuffin, Dingwall.jpg Kahmunrah.jpg Tom Neville.jpg Van Kleiss' Team: Van Kleiss.jpg Vandal Savage.jpg Pitch Black.jpg Prince Hans.jpg Gorog.jpg Grant Ward (Hive).jpg Vlad Plasmius' Team: Vlad Plasmius.jpg Lex Luthor.jpg Yami Bakura.jpg Chris McLean.jpg Team Rocket.jpg Slade.jpg Category:Videogames